Inverted Cross: The Case of Uchiha
by Ayane Selznick
Summary: Four years later, the Uchiha brothers chase a conclusion concerning their past.  And so, the vampire hunting continues. Sequel of Inverted Cross
1. Four Years Later

**Inverted Cross: The Case of Uchiha**

_**Author**: Ayane Selznick  
**Beta: **Psychotic Female of Many Names_

**Genre: **Romance, Supernatural, Alternative Universe, Drama

**Rate: **M

**Summary**: Four years later, the Uchiha brothers chase a conclusion concerning their past. And so, the vampire hunting continues.

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

-----+-----

**I. Four Years Later**

-----+-----

_**Cross**__ is an underground organization with an objective of hunting down all vampires that walk at the surface of the earth. Many members of this group joined for different reasons but all have come down to one path – revenge against the vampires - a job with no end._

_Then again, it all started from a tragedy that sent the Uchiha brothers working to eradicate the existence of all vampires. The battle with Orochimaru had triggered an obscured past among the Uchiha clan. A testimony that Uchiha Sasuke wished he had not heard. A fact he was deprived to know. Salt added to an injury._

_Orochimaru was a vampire hunter during his time. He was dedicated to his work to save mankind. Yet their power was not enough to level the strength of the growing number of vampires. Later then, the name __**Uchiha Madara**__ came in the view – a person who instigated the creation of the undead. Orochimaru became part of their kind and had victoriously exterminated Madara the instant he gained immortality. Power and authority blinded him which led him to manipulate the race of the undead._

_Then it was on that fateful night when the Uchiha brothers finally brought him to his defeat._

_Following the aftermath of the events, the Uchiha brothers, together with Haruno Sakura, had decided to find answers. They would search for the origin of vampires. They would find out the cause of this abominable experiment that sent thousand lives to deaths. And they would battle against __**the new class of vampires**_

-----+-----

Her heavy breathing was the only one he heard while he kept his mouth busy biting and sucking on her smooth skin. Her whimpers escalated when he went lower, cupping and kneading her breast in slow rhythm. One of her firmed peaks was covered by his warm tongue. Surely and slowly, his tongue licked around it, before he sucked completely and rolled his tongue around it. She held on to his head, massaging his scalp when heavenly satisfaction was received. She murmured his name and he noticed how seductively his name rolled off from her tongue. He knew her request and thought of enjoying a little more before he moved on.

He used his teeth to steady her nipple as he rolled his tongue, teasing her. He moved his mouth off her large mound, leaving traces of saliva as he turned to the other. He repeated the same process to entice her more - to make her want more and make her scream his name in frenzy.

Her soft, delicate hands roamed at the back of his head – delicately moving her fingertips across his scalp. During her movements, some of her touches landed on his neck and pulled him deeper to her breast. She felt him smirk on her skin and she knew that he already knew what she wanted.

With one last flick of his tongue across her saliva-coated nipple, he pushed himself up to gaze at her sparkling pair of eyes. Eyes full of passion and love. He lowered his head until his mouth descended upon her, forcing his way towards her hot cavern. Their tongues lashed and lapped each other as more and more saliva mixed in them. When breathing was much needed, he pulled his mouth away – tongue still stuck out slowly – and watched the thin saliva that connected their lips.

His hand caressed her face down to her neck, passing and kneading across her breast and down on her belly. He felt her hands move towards his shoulder sending warm caresses until she reached the hand he used to touch her body. She encased the same hand and guided him towards her wet core. He stared longingly at her then towards their hands on her most sensitive part of the body.

His middle finger moved against her wet underwear – caressing the small mound of her core. The hand that she used to guide him has withdrawn until she pressed them on their bed sheets, gripping tightly when the sensation tickled her. His once nice and slow touches had gotten deeper when his other hand removed the thin fabric away from her skin. She gasped his name when his advances turned bold.

The sensation was rising so heavily she thought she would burst right there and then. Her body felt hot, so was his. His loving caresses disguised from lust had awakened a hidden emotion from her body. His fingers were traveling deeper when—

"Sasuke you're brother's loo—" The intruder stopped in mid sentence when he noticed the figure atop the other have shielded his own body. "—king for you."

The one on top, who was called Sasuke, slowly turned his head over his shoulder to send a threatening glare towards the intruder. His left arm slowly moved and when his hand became visible, he gave him a middle finger gesture.

The man sighed. "Yeah, I know you're fucking but right now. Keep your penis inside your pants because there's an urgent meeting."

The man who brought the announcement had shut the door with a loud bang.

"I hate Deidara." Sasuke muttered.

-----+-----

The Elites gathered in their meeting hall to discuss notorious vampire youngsters filling up particular areas of their kind. They were wondering how these bunches had gathered and transformed humans into vampires in just one night. Usually, the victim had to undergo a process before he actually became a vampire. This time however, it was as if these vampires could convert any human beings into their kind in a minute.

As one of the newest addition in the Elites, Haruno Sakura, sat quietly beside her man while reminiscing the day they agreed to live in London with the rest of the Elites.

_(Flashback)_

_They were lying on a large bed of Sakura's room during the first summer of being a college graduate. The future lied beneath their fingertips and only decisions could make everything come true._

"_I'll go to London, Sakura." Sasuke's voice was serious. The finality of his decision to pursue his and his brother's mission was on the line._

"_Well, then, I'm going with you."_

_He sat up and stared at her disbelievingly. "What about your mom? And your future job?"_

_She followed his suit and stared back at him. "She already knows I'm going to leave. I've told her after the graduation. She was against it but I managed to convince her in the end. And for the future job… well, I think I can manage in London."_

_His eyes became piercing. "You don't look so sure."_

_Sakura sighed. "Last time, I promised that I'll do anything to help you and your brother. Don't tell me you've forgotten about it?"_

"_But to follow us in London—"_

_She cupped his face between her smooth palms. "Do you really think I'll stay here and go crazy worrying for you? I don't think so." She kissed his lips. "I'll say this again: I'll do anything in my power to help you even if we have to live in London for years."_

_Sasuke bit his lip and tried to hide his eyes from her. She remained and stilled his head from going lower. She didn't want him to hesitate and decline her proposition because no matter what he said, she'd follow him._

_He finally looked back at her with ease. "We'll leave next week. I'll contact my brother later. Would that be okay?"_

_She smiled at him before she enveloped her arms around him. "Anything's fine with me."_

_(End of Flashback)_

Sakura even remembered Naruto's reaction when they announced their departure for the coming week. Of course, they knew he would be sad that two of his closest friends would have to leave to continue their search. In fact, instead of their initial thought – where he would be angered and would, dare she say, follow them, they were surprised that he looked understanding. He allowed them to leave just the two of them and told them that Cross would still be fine without them.

They left Japan six months ago and it felt like they had been staying far too long in London. Their hands were still empty from that particular experiment which they needed to fill. Itachi had been conducting his own investigation and had let his brother do his own, but once they gathered valuable details, they'd discuss with each other. Sasuke would always bring her with him every time his brother would find something significant so that she'd know the status of their search.

Sasuke and Sakura had yet to get any information – they had become busy looking after their job while still trying to adapt themselves with their situation.

Sakura also noticed Sasuke's gradual change towards Cross members. He never tried to talk to anyone except for her and his brother. She didn't know if it was because he wanted to close his walls for a while since he didn't want to know what the others would think about him and his brother. The vampire originated from his clan, what else was there to say?

The meeting adjourned and only a number of Elites were dispatched for that night's mission.

Each member rode on their bikes and raced towards the reported location. Sakura had learned to use a motorbike while she was in Japan. It was Sasuke who taught her how to ride. Additionally, Sakura became accustomed to fighting while in a vehicle.

On the way to the location, they had engaged themselves in road battle. Instead of being disadvantageous, Sakura had been more advantageous along the way. She was good at aiming and shooting at fast reflex and moving targets that she even used her own bike like her own body. She was the one in the back to protect those who are the in the front, as she constantly pulled the trigger of her gun. Her aim was precise and the shot was smooth, but sometimes other vampires were able to avoid instant death and tried to find her holes as they near her. She used perfect timing before she fired at them and that was the end.

Some of the Elites had praised her for excellent aiming and precise shooting – one that is applicable to be Elite. But Sakura wasn't the only one. Sasuke had learned a lot of tricks of his own although he admitted that his skills were still far from his brother. He used his katana as a weapon and no one would certainly survive when he fought. His speed had increased and the power of his swings was much stronger than before. She had seen him training quite a lot and had fought against a large number of lesser vampires during his progress.

They had arrived in front of an abandoned building and left their motorbikes across the location. Sakura, Sasuke and Deidara had entered the premises and were instantly under attack by vampires.

-----+-----

A white haired man in his late forties sat on his chair with his left elbow resting on his wide table. There was a laptop across him. On its screen was a live video of Hatake Kakashi from Cross Japan Branch. Kakashi was sitting on his usual chair of the Director's room and had been listening to this white haired man in London.

"Your younger son has been unfriendly. He rarely talks to anybody in here. The oldest one has always been out of HQ. He has been searching information about Uchiha Madara and his staff from that experiment years ago."

Kakashi was nodding at his screen. "What about Sakura?"

The white haired man that Kakashi was talking to suddenly smiled. "She's trying her best to help the brothers, although I cannot possibly say that there's progress." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm still trying to convince her to model for me."

Kakashi sighed. "Sakura? Model for a men's magazine? Sasuke would undoubtedly kill you if that happens."

"Heh. Protective, isn't he?"

Kakashi stared quietly for a second, waiting patiently for the light atmosphere to fade. "Thanks for watching over the kids for me, Jiraiya-san."

Jiraiya smirked at Kakashi. "I know what it feels like when children finally leave their crib." Jiraiya noticed the blinking icon on his screen. "Well seems like they've returned. We'll talk next time Kakashi."

"Sure."

Unbeknownst to Jiraiya, Itachi started walking away after eavesdropping from their conversation.

-----+-----

Sasuke woke up next to Sakura.

When he gazed at her slumbering figure, he recalled their last night activity. Since Deidara disrupted their romantic moments prior to their mission, they had engaged to resume what they had left off right after reporting their assignment. Ignoring the consumption of physical energy during their activity, Sasuke was quite sure that Sakura's body would be painful later on. He regretted that part, but he never regretted their love-making.

Sasuke turned to the side table to check the time on his digital clock - 6:14 am.

It was a Monday, the first day of their working weekdays - another start of their stressful hours. He admitted that their situation today was much difficult than the one they had experienced when they were only students. Sometimes, when they had to work overtime and they were sent for Cross' assignment, the stress and pressure would soon take its toll – rendering the person experiencing twice the exhaustion.

He turned to Sakura to caress her cheek. "Sakura." He called lovingly.

She did not respond for a few moments. Sasuke had known Sakura's habits in the morning and he didn't like to waste his breath just so he could wake her up in natural manner. So he thought of using his favorite wake up call.

Sasuke put his hand inside the sheets, blindly searching for the target and when he felt it, he slotted his middle finger inside her.

"SASUKE!!"

Sakura immediately opened her eyes as she jerked away from his morning invasion. She did notice the sly smirk on his lips and the smug look in his eyes.

"Do you always have to do that, huh?!" Sakura harrumphed at him before she pulled the covers towards her body.

Sasuke chuckled for a second. "Then wake up as soon as I call your name." When Sakura refused to face him, he leaned over to her and touched her chin. He turned her face to him so he could kiss her. "Good morning." As soon as his lips descended on her, he protruded his tongue to lick her lower lip.

What seemed to be a bad morning had immediately withdrawn from his morning kisses. Sakura returned his kiss before she lightly push him away so she could leave the bed. "I almost forgot. I have to monitor my account."

Sasuke raised a brow.

She continued. "My painting is in an auction, so I better hurry up and check it."

Sakura was almost out of bed when Sasuke reminded her to attend her meeting at lunch.

"Okay!!"

-----+-----

"Sakura!"

Sakura immediately turned her head to the origin of the voice. Her lips curved into smile when she met a short-haired blonde woman. "Temari-san." She greeted with a smile.

"How many times have I told you to stop adding that honorific? I feel old."

Sakura giggled. "So what do we have today?"

Temari gave her a knowing smile before the older woman nudged her arm. "How about dating with my little brother over there?" She made a gesture from her lips and Sakura followed the direction. "He's been single for so long I'm getting tired of it."

Sakura sighed deeply. "It's his choice to be single. And come on, I already have a boyfriend. And we're already on our ninth year."

The older woman smirked at her. "Well isn't that boring? You've been together since high school! Aren't you getting tired around him?"

Sakura gave her a knowing look before she walked towards the meeting room. "No."

Temari jogged to her. "Well, I'll only stop hooking you up with my little brother once you're married." Then she giggled.

"Temari."

Both ladies turned look at the red haired young man who was walking towards them.

"What's up Gaara?" The eldest sister asked casually.

Gaara momentarily stared at Sakura. "Hurry up with your meeting. We've got to meet some people elsewhere."

Temari gave her brother a smirk before she started teasing him. "Aren't we nervous around Sakura-chan, huh, Gaara?"

Sakura looked at them when Gaara sent Temari a warning glare. Temari only laughed at her little brother's defensive actions. The young red haired man took that chance to notice that Sakura was holding a small sheet of paper. An almost illegible handwriting was quite visible.

"Auctioning your artworks?" He started.

Sakura was about to feign surprise, but was too late to do so, especially when Gaara pointed the piece of paper that Sakura held. Defensively, she crumpled the paper in her palm.

Gaara continued. "Each of your artworks can be bid up to 20 million yen - easy income indeed."

Sakura looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know these things?" _It's an underground auction. It's quite risky for me, but I earn lots from it._ She added in her thoughts.

Gaara remained with his expressionless eyes as he walked towards the meeting room. "They sung requiem."

"They sung requiem?" Temari stared down at her brother.

He stopped when he was near one of the chairs circling a table. "I almost bought that artwork. It's worth 12.3 million yen."

Twitching her eyebrows, Sakura glared at Temari with a finger pointing towards Gaara. "I would be harsh to him but no, I won't. So please Temari, tell him to keep quiet."

Suddenly, Temari burst out laughing.

"Te-Temari?"

Just as when Temari had calmed down, she put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "You don't want your client to talk? That's bad, Sakura! Gaara's the head of our company! I didn't know that you didn't know that!"

"EEEEEHH!?"

-----+-----

Later at seven, several hours after working time, Sakura sat by the counter at their place. Sasuke and Sakura had agreed to live together in a condominium near the headquarters. Itachi had told them incessantly that they should use some of the rooms in HQ since the building was huge - thanks to the Elites' effort for the expansion. However, seeing as they wouldn't be able to have the time to themselves, the young couple decided to live outside HQ.

Ever since Sasuke picked her up from the office, she hadn't stopped ranting about her worst day. Now as she sat in front of Sasuke's ice cream dessert with cherry on top, she persistently resumed her raves.

"So he was the head of the company, but even so! He didn't have to talk to me like that! He looked like he was going to reveal to anybody in the world that I'm having an underground auction! Auctioning your work isn't that bad, is it? He's so arrogant!!"

Her hand flew towards the cherry on Sasuke's dessert. Just as she put the fruit on her mouth, Sasuke called her.

"Hmm?"

After she turned to him, Sakura's mouth was snared by his. She felt his tongue move inside her as though he was caressing her. She followed suit, but it made the cherry move in waves between their tongues. They could feel and taste the cherry alternatively until Sakura realized they were actually playing with it.

Unfortunately, as soon as Sasuke got the right moment, he dragged the cherry towards his mouth and retreated from their kisses. Sakura blinked her eyes for several times. Sasuke has started chewing the cherry inside his mouth.

"I prepared my dessert and you ate my favorite food on top of it?" He swallowed. "I just took back what's mine."

Sakura noticed the smirk on Sasuke's lips and realized that he probably did it because he wanted to lighten up her mood.

_Such a sweet little boy…_

She pulled on his shirt and gently kissed his lips.

-----+-----

Inside the researching facility of the headquarters, Zetsu, the workaholic head researcher, had found and studied a new found threat against Cross. Rather than seeing humans as food storage, these vampires actually converted their victims. They would start in one place and then when all were converted, they would combine their forces and invade another location.

"Swarming like insects, huh?"

Zetsu looked over his shoulder to see who came to visit him at night. "Sasori."

Said visitor nodded at him then stared at the monitor. "How come they could do it so quickly? Starting with a small group wouldn't suffice to swarm one crowded place, would it?"

The sound from the keyboard was heard as Zetsu tried to find answers to Sasori's hypothetical statement. "If they started in a group with only four people to turn the crowd into vampires, the least time they could achieve it in is a day or two. But if we say that the same number of vampires has turned these mass of numbers into vampires then the only thing they have is—"

Sasori's eyes narrowed coldly. "They have improved the alteration of blood circulation."

-----+-----

It was almost eleven in the evening when Sasuke, Sakura, Sasori and Deidara were sent to location where Zetsu found their new target. The location was quite far from HQ but they managed to shorten the distance with their speed. Originally, Itachi was part of the team, but it seemed that he had some important matters to attend. Sasuke knew that his brother still hoped to find results in his investigation so he took his brother's spot for the night with Sakura tagging along.

"What kind of vampires are we against tonight?"

Deidara took the role to answer Sakura's inquiry. "Zetsu says they're much faster and powerful than Orochimaru's minions. Well, most of our enemies have been improving for years. I'll say this is a new breed of menace."

"But how could they possibly advance to a new breed when Orochimaru's already dead?" The only girl in the group had a knack for quick thinking and keen perception.

Sasori's voice came in the party line. "It's impossible for lesser vampires to progress because there is no way they would develop themselves. The very least they can do is drink blood to sustain being alive." He sped up a little. "We've only located one large group as of tonight, but we're certain that they're working in three large groups."

"So all we have to do is find out the head of this group to reach the other two." Sasuke replied monotonously.

"Heh." Deidara cut in. "Don't get too cocky." He heard Sasuke snorted. "You may have experience fighting hundreds of vampires in one night, but you're not as capable as we are, especially when you're brother's not around."

"Don't start with me, Deidara."

"Then don't get too full of yourself, boy."

"Enough you two." Sasori's cold voice finally made the heated verbal fight cool down.

_I thought I would be happy if Naruto and Sasuke weren't bickering. _Sakura shook her head.

Suddenly, Kakuzu's voice was on their line. "Vampires sighted. Location confirmed in abandoned building two blocks from a bar. Number of vampires at least 700."

Sasuke pressed a button so he could speak only to Deidara. "Watch me do my work."

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note: **So the first chapter of the sequel finally started! For motivation booster! _Please review after reading!_


	2. Rebellion is in the Blood of Youth

**Inverted Cross: The Case of Uchiha**

_**Author**__: Ayane Selznick  
__**Beta**_Psychotic Female of Many Names

-----+-----

**II. Rebellion is in the Blood of Youth**

-----+-----

All four field members stared at their vampire monitoring device fixed on each of their vehicles. It was developed by Shikamaru three years ago and Ino named it "Undead Tracker". It could detect any vampires within a one kilometer radius and said to be effective in road battle. Sasori also developed a device which they all must equip in every mission. He called it "Sight". Years ago, they were able to discern vampires from humans, but it didn't go quite well enough. Wearing a pair of transparent contact lenses and a piece of earring to activate the effect of the sensors, the wearer's ability to detect vampires highly increases. Unfortunately, the vaccine they developed years ago to nullify blood transmutation when a vampire bites them was rendered ineffective right after the new type of vampires were born. They needed blood sample from a vampire of this new breed to produce a new vaccine.

They all parked their vehicles adjacent to their target. The team of four spread out to search for tonight's main dish. Kisame was eying them but not once did he give any commands. The Elites would move alone.

Deidara took the entrance area with a loud bang. He used this tactic to take on some of part of the seven-hundred undead. He didn't know exactly how many would gather before him, but it gave him the thrills to flaunt his ability to a certain young brother of an Uchiha.

"You should have gone in this area with me." Deidara mocked in his mouthpiece.

KSSHHT.

"No, thanks." Sasuke's breathing could be heard from the other line. "Beheading two hundred vampires would make me busy anyway."

Deidara's brow knitted. "It's just numbers, kid. Hmm."

KSSHHT.

Sasuke smirked. "We'll see."

-----+-----

In a 23-story abandoned building, the team of four might take long before they meet their main target. Sakura was told to stay close to Sasori to carry out the search. She was worried for Sasuke and thought that he might have forgotten about getting information from their target. Nonetheless, she'd try to find a way to bring out that particular action. Sasori, who was best at long range and close range battle, made the battle quite painless for someone who thought that she was still new for Elite.

"Twenty. Behind." Sasori muttered.

Sakura turned around after the command and pulled the trigger of her gun in rapid succession.

_5… 8… 15… 20…_ She narrowed her eyes. "You missed two, Sasori-san."

BANG! BANG!

After shooting last two vampires in the head, Sakura turned back to following Sasori.

"They're bonus."

"Isn't accuracy your favorite word, Sasori-san?"

Sasori glanced at her for a moment then instantly resumed searching. "Well, I'm teaching you to work on it, too."

KSSHHT.

Sasuke's voice came in her line. "Sakura, where are you?"

They headed fast towards the stairs and saw the number of the floor. "Tenth floor. And still no sign."

Sasori saw a small bunch staring at them. "Looks like we're near."

Sakura stared at Sasori before her eyes slowly landed on the same group. "Eleventh isn't it?"

The senior Elite signaled the junior Elite to attack.

-----+-----

Deidara left his area as soon as he heard Sasori and Sakura's conversation. He told them he'd follow and make sure that they didn't get the head yet. After bombarding at the lobby, Deidara immediately took the stairs and fled towards the designated floor. During his run, he saw Sasuke fighting against a mob in the sixth floor. He decided to spoil the junior's fun by throwing bombs away from Sasuke's safe zone.

KABOOM!

KSSHHT.

"What the hell!?"

"Do you have to be so childish?" Deidara shot back after decreasing the number of vampires.

Sasuke glared at Deidara who stood in front of him. "You're stealing my prey."

Even when Sasuke got irritated at Deidara's nonchalance shrugging, he unwillingly accepted the senior's assistance to get rid of the vampires and then escape.

-----+-----

Sakura jumped high and in the exact moment, she twisted her body in mid-air to shoot vampires on ground. She landed on her knees before she rolled to the left side to shoot an incoming assaulter. She bit her lower lip once she discovered that some of the vampires she thought she'd shot earlier were still on her tail.

_They're few, but they're skilled._

She jumped backwards and rotated to the right when the pursuer almost scratched her arm. The tip of her gun was only an inch away from the head of the vampire.

BANG!

She raised her other arm as an unsuspecting pursuer came to her right. She shot him in his leg to decrease his speed. Sasori came in to the view, right behind the vampire, beheading the target using one of his twin blades. A figure was on its way to land behind Sasori with an extended hand, but Sasori already rolled forward. Sakura was once again interrupted by another vampire who hindered her from assisting the senior Elite. The vampire who persistently followed Sasori ended up being hacked in half after Sasori disappeared from its view only to land his blade from the top of its head then down to its lower torso.

The battle ended after the junior-senior duo killed thirty four vampires.

Sakura was on her knees breathing heavily as Sasori swung his blade to get rid of fresh blood stains. He, too, was breathing hard.

"Where are you two?"

KSSHHT.

Sakura heard a pair of running steps drawing near. She breathed in for a while then pulled herself up.

"Right about where I can see you guys." Deidara answered as they arrived at the tenth floor.

Sasori turned around to see Deidara and Sasuke walking towards them.

"They've got skilled people." Sasori said out loud while he stared down at the corpses around them.

Sasuke patted Sakura's head. "You okay?"

Sakura slowly removed Sasuke's hand from her head. "Quite so." She gave him a smile. "Let's head to eleventh."

After their silent agreement, they quickly headed towards the stairs to the next floor.

-----+-----

"I'll call you back later." A feminine voice echoed in her so-called office after realizing she has guests. She shoved her cellphone in to her back pocket. "I was wondering what business you guys have with me in this deserted place."

Sasuke was the first person who stepped forward and glared at her. Unfortunately, his glare only stunned her – more like mesmerized her.

"Wow, darling, I love your menacing glares. You've got lovely pair of eyes." She stood up from her seat with interest as she locked her eyes to the young Uchiha. With her tongue wetting her lower lip, the woman tried to seduce Sasuke. "I feel as though you're dominating in bed. I like that."

Sakura's patience was wearing thin as she stepped beside her boyfriend. "Get your own man, bitch."

The woman with striking red hair and black glasses raised a brow at Sakura. "My name is Karin, cockroach."

With a stony glare, Sakura hastily pulled out her gun – aiming its tip on Karin. Sasuke glanced at his girlfriend, proud to know that his woman would do anything to keep her man. Well he was also interested why Sakura immediately got jealous because the woman in front of them didn't appeal him.

Knowing the length of Sakura's patience, Deidara stepped up to start interrogation.

"Bitching aside, why don't you tell us how you easily convert humans to vampires?"

Karin blinked her eyes towards the yellow haired Cross. She placed her fingers on top of her lips with feigned expression of surprise.

"I was so fascinated by that man with absolutely cold eyes that I failed to notice that there are other ones in here."

Deidara tried to keep his rising temper at bay. "Make yourself useful before you die. Hmm."

The female vampire pushed up her glasses before she half-heartedly laughed. "That would be a…" She winked at him. "S-E-C-R-E-T."

She threw her throwing knives at lightning speed. They quickly evaded all her knives by spreading out inside the room. When Karin was having favoritism to kill Sakura first, Deidara took the chance to lay bombs on each area he covered. Once when he was almost hit by one of her throwing knives, Deidara had jumped backwards several times to look for another opportunity.

Sakura tried shooting or even wounding Karin, but her attempts were futile. Karin could easily tell where she was aiming. Sasori noticed this so he tried to back up the junior Elite.

"Don't spoil my entertainment." Karin told Sasori before she threw her knives to him.

Sasori blocked the knives using his twin blades and subsequently tried to stall her from harming Sakura. Karin got annoyed from Sasori's persistent attacks. Finding her momentum, she twisted her body then kicked his chest. Apparently, Sasuke utilized Sasori's body as a screen to conceal his next movements.

"Damn!"

Karin felt her left cheek with her left hand, when she detected sticky liquid oozing from her cheek then discovered that she has an open wound, her playful jeers completely stopped.

"I was going to hate you for hurting my face, but since it was you…" Her eyes drifted to Sasuke's attacking stance at the same time, she leveled the hand she used to check her wound and lick her own blood. "…I wouldn't mind at all."

Sasuke gave her a disgusting look.

"Break out."

Sasori, Sakura and Sasuke glanced towards Deidara who was standing at the entryway with an expression of firmness. Sasuke was disappointed that he wouldn't have a chance to interrogate more, so he hastily picked up Sakura and started running towards the exit. Sasori soon followed, but not before he gave Deidara a knowing look which told his comrade to get out alive.

Karin's eyes followed the trio fleeing away from the room before she set her eyes on Deidara.

"I was about to get the cockroach. Oh well." She glared at Deidara. "It was a grave mistake to be left behind."

Deidara shot her a devious smile. "Or should I say, it's a grave mistake to be my prey."

Before she could even blink an eye, Deidara activated all the bombs he placed inside the room. A deafening explosion blasted throughout that night.

-----+-----

Sakura was looking at the Undead Tracker to see if every vampire in the building have banished. She was worried for a moment when they weren't able to contact Deidara. She looked at the scorching building in front of them.

"How is it?" Sasori asked out of the blue.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him and saw that he was actually looking at the adjacent abandoned building. They followed his gaze and there they saw Deidara walking towards them.

"She escaped. But I got her cellphone."

Sasuke stared at Deidara before he resumed watching the building turning into ashes.

"Except for Karin, everybody's dead." Sakura reported.

-----+-----

Sasuke deeply sighed after accomplishing a strenuous review on their investments. He never liked this job and yet he continued to pursue this course of life because he wanted to start preparing for another chapter in his life. Even so, he would do anything for the sake of their future.

He looked at his wristwatch to check time. _Lunch already?_

To relieve from stiffness, Sasuke stretched out his arms while standing from his seat when suddenly his cellphone rang. He checked the name of the caller from his screen and before he knew it, he was already smirking.

"What's up blockhead?"

"Sasuke-teme! It's been a long time eh?" A rowdy yet cheerful voice greeted the receiver.

"You called us three months ago and I don't think it's been that long."

"Heh! You're only saying that. You know you missed us all."

Sasuke pulled his cellphone from his ear and glared at it although he returned it to its place after a while.

"You sound so gay, idiot."

Nevertheless, Sasuke stayed in his office, listening to Naruto's stories. He told stories about new members of Cross by the names of Lee, Shino, and Kiba. He mentioned that they were easily taught and among them are excellent in search missions. Sasuke would occasionally drop comments which infuriated Naruto but the story-telling continued since its only part of how they usually converse to one another. Until of course, Naruto mentioned how he missed a certain girl friend.

"How's Sakura-chan doing?"

Sasuke checked the door, somewhat paranoid about anybody that might accidentally enter his room as soon as he mentioned about Cross.

"She's fine. We've got MORE dangerous missions, so you're way far behind."

"Heh. Don't be ridiculous. Of course we've improved."

Sasuke already imagined Naruto glaring at him which made him chuckle for a while. "Whatever you say, blockhead."

Naruto became silent for a moment which Sasuke instinctively thought that he might ask questions about—

"So how're you doing?"

—him.

At one time, he was glad to hear his friend's voice, but each time he tried to learn something about Sasuke, the sudden positive atmosphere would simply slip away.

"…"

Naruto was fidgeting. Sasuke knew that because there were always a time that the cheerful guy would stay silent as if choosing right the words. And he was never wrong because Naruto's quite predictable.

"What about your clan records? Found anything yet?"

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Stop concerning yourself with our objectives. It's a family problem and no one but ourselves can take care of it."

"But—"

BEEP.

On the other line, Naruto stared at his cellphone before he pressed the button to end his call. "He's still bitter about it."

-----+-----

Her grin was reaching almost ear to ear upon monitoring her account. The bids for her painting were getting higher and higher. She had a hard time using her paintings to sustain her living but it was all thanks to Kisame who introduced her to auctions. Kisame was auctioning his old stuff but it costs bunch of money. Her paintings were new and it surprised her that even if they're new, some would instantly bid money for it.

"I didn't know that I'd get rich here…" _But even if this would be my reason if I ever resign in my company, Gaara and Temari will sue me!_ Sakura added as an afterthought.

She resumed monitoring her account at the same time managing her work when an uncannily familiar voice, which irritated her nerves, destroyed the moment of her life.

"So that's how it is."

Sakura leaned on to her monitor to cover all the things she's working and dealing with. "Have you no manners?" She added a glare.

"I still wonder why those people bid at high price when your paintings aren't… that… good."

She turned around with hands on her hips. "Pardon?"

Sai smiled at her as he started walking towards her desk. "Sloppy brush strokes, slightly unfinished background details… What else…"

Her brow rose. "Artists do not have the same techniques and styles in their artworks."

The bringer of criticism lowered his head but Sakura could still see that he was smirking at her. "How about you get to improve a little so your artworks would catch up mine?"

"I don't need your advice." Sakura raised her head with a steel glare. "Would you please get out of my room?"

Sai raised his hands in a mocking defense gesture before he turned around and left her room.

When he was out of sight, Sakura hastily locked her room and glared at the door. After forcing her anger to fade away, Sakura slumped back to her chair and opened her e-mail account. She had been sending and receiving e-mails from Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend, right after they left Japan. She trusted Hinata to share about anything that had been going back in Japan and Sakura would do likewise. Sakura had a bad feeling that every time she shared their story in London, Naruto would immediately call them which would surely irritate Sasuke. Naruto had a tendency to tap people's lives and would want to involve himself just so he could help. Nonetheless, it was only because he had a pure heart and one narrow mind to mix. On the other hand, Hinata was trustworthy and she could keep secrets. She also knew what and what not to say to her dear boyfriend.

The bottom line is, they were the best of friends and they trusted one another.

She sent Hinata their mission status and the primary purpose that she and the Uchiha brothers were aiming. So far, Itachi had vague leads. Sakura convinced Sasuke to monitor Karin's cellphone since the possibility that she was contacting important targets was not entirely high, but might give them some results if they research more. Additionally, she warned Hinata about the risk of new breeds and told her to be careful.

After successfully sending her message, Sakura logged-out of her accounts then shut down her computer.

"The sleep I need…"

-----+-----

It was late at night and none of the members were dispatched for tonight.

Itachi sat quietly in front of his computer, a mug of coffee sitting still beside the keyboard. His eyes scanned the contents of a file he got last month. He wanted to review some things to carve a clear path for their search.

_The clan produced an absurd medication and performed it on their experiment. Information regarding the experiment is zero. Names of the people involved still researching; progress is 10 percent. The aftermath of the failed experiment divided the Uchiha clan. Those who supported the experiment became one of them and those who opposed created a community to destroy them. The origin of 'vampires' was covered up by means of the anti-vampire community, which was of course, the Uchiha clan._

Itachi leaned back on to his chair.

_To heal their wounded pride, the clan created mutiny against the operation. They passed it down to the successors of each family in the clan. After Orochimaru killed Uchiha Madara, he instantly acquired the title as the creator of vampire race. The ancestors used him to poison the minds of the successors – to keep the truth away from them. From us._

He took his mug and sipped coffee within it. He remained staring at the monitor, returning to a particular part that needed a lot of research.

_Orochimaru's vampire army didn't have any improvements for the past decades. The only thing that helps these new breed to take on the next level is…_

He closed his eyes, savoring his coffee.

_Somebody from the research facility is still alive._

-----+-----

Sakura stretched out her arms after finishing her digital works. She was tasked to make new designs for the season. Temari had given her ideas of what the clothes would look like and it was up to her to put on details. The night they failed to get Karin made her uneasy. The said vampire would most likely search for them in daylight, then eventually attacking in the open, which would unfortunately reveal their underground job.

Sighing, she saved her files and laid her head on the desk near the keyboard.

"Done already?"

She looked up to Temari. "Yep. Just finished."

As soon as Temari heard her weary tone, anxiety immediately shone in her eyes. "Seems like you don't feel up to it. Did you go to some place last night?"

Sakura looked defiant for a second. "I stayed at home." Then she sighed. "Well, you know that this isn't the only work I'm getting tired of."

Temari raised a brow. "What else could it be?"

Sakura immediately continued. "The painting. You know, auction."

Out of the blue, Sakura's cellphone rang. She politely excused herself to answer the call. Temari heard bits of information about their conversation and eventually found out that Sakura was called by her boyfriend. Her signature 'forbidden love' devious grin appeared so quickly.

Her victim finally finished the call. "Sasuke wants to eat lunch with me. Do you want to come?"

She didn't think twice. "Of course!"

-----+-----

They were at an expensive restaurant eating lunch when Sakura noticed that Temari had been glancing at Sasuke. She couldn't blame her. The guy had an unparalleled magnetic force to attract any woman who had first seen with him. Surprisingly enough, the younger brother wasn't alone. She discovered years ago that Itachi had the same ability which made his days strenuous. Politely refusing any women who came in close to them certainly tired them. It happened when Sasuke asked her to talk to his brother about financial matters. She went to his office at noon and witnessed a huge number of women asking him to eat lunch with any one of them.

"So Sakura," Her female companion started.

She jerked her head. "What?"

Temari made a face. "God, are you even listening?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

The older female waved a hand at Sakura. "So it really doesn't matter that I take this guy home with me, huh?"

"What?" She quickly turned to Sasuke who just had ignored a waitress. "What are you saying?"

Temari started laughing. "Oh well, you can get my younger brother for as long as you want."

"That's not funny, Temari." Sakura pouted.

"Besides, I'm only for Sakura." Sasuke interjected, eying his girlfriend.

"Such a sweet boy, isn't he?" She sipped on her juice. "If only my brother could act sweet sometimes."

"Gaara's cool, but he takes everything seriously."

Strange sparkle flickered in Temari's eyes. "So you're saying—"

"No way. I'm not leaving Sasuke-kun."

Temari chuckled. "Think about it, sister." She sent Sasuke a seductive look. "If this little girl breaks up with you, I'm always available."

The young Uchiha could only shake his head with a tired smile. The trio spent most of their time chatting over meal, but it was mostly of Temari and Sakura. Sasuke had no idea why Sakura invited Temari but he already found his answer when Temari kept linking Sakura to her little brother. Sakura wanted her to know that there will be no other way that she'd entertain Gaara. After all, the young man didn't have a thing for her.

They had finished eating, but the telltale stories hadn't finished yet when Temari's cellphone suddenly rang. She excused herself to answer the call – leaving the two lovers at the table. Sakura was sighing tiredly after Temari left for ladies' comfort room. Sasuke smirked at her and in an instant, he put his hand over her lower arm. Sakura slowly turned to him.

"I don't think there'll be any assignment tonight, we'll take a rest."

She smiled at him before he leaned in to her forehead and kissed it.

He was smirking when he added, "Of course, the rest will be after _that_."

Sakura pushed herself slightly and looked at his eyes. _Damn sexual desire._

When Sakura saw Temari walking to their table, she eyed Sasuke to act normal. As soon as Temari got near them, she had an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry, guys, I've got to go. My older brother called me."

Sakura and Sasuke nodded at her and watched her leave the restaurant.

-----+-----

As Sasuke predicted, there weren't any assignments for tonight's menu. The members lower than Elites where dispatched at some areas, but the Elites were given time to rest. However, the persistent lab rats, Sasori, Zetsu and Deidara, were working on information they previously got the other night. Once Sasuke asked about Karin's cellphone, but the senior Elites didn't let him have it because they wanted to verify every name in her contacts. So to vent out his frustration, Sasuke used their training facility and tried out some new weapons.

The battle simulation was similar to Japan, but of course, after some years of developing – thanks to Japan's help – they had added a difficulty for Elites. Sasuke had conquered most of his records during his stay in Japan, but right now, he wanted to make sure he'd survive on any missions they would have in the future. So not only did he train with his standard weapon, but he was also using a pair of guns, just like Sakura.

When the simulation started, Sasuke concentrated on shooting all of his targets. He should be careful, however, because not only was he engaged with holographic vampires, but also holographic hostages.

He started shooting at one o'clock before halting when a holographic hostage appeared. He turned around and rolled to shoot at targets and control his trigger when he noticed that hostages are around. He ran to another area and jumped backwards to shoot incoming enemies who were trying to corner him. When the mob in his front disappeared, he ran once again and jumped sideways. While in mid-air, he kept shooting all holographic vampires on the ground.

Right after the last bullet killed the vampire, the alarm echoed in the training area – signaling him that his time was up.

He went up to the control room to return the gadgets and review his training. He was at the door when he saw Itachi reading his status on the screen.

"Aniki."

Itachi continued to stare at the monitor. "Don't let yourself get cornered. Remember that vampires are always walking in packs."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow when Itachi reset the simulation. He just shrugged it away and walked towards the area where he put down the training guns.

"Any leads?" He asked to his older brother.

The sound of buttons was all he heard at first before Itachi decided to talk.

"There was a test subject during the development of the virus (which turns humans to vampires) which surprisingly enough still exists today."

The younger one's eyes grew wide. "And I thought every test subject was a failure." Itachi took the training guns. "So where's this test subject?"

"I'm still looking." He walked towards the exit of the control room which was connected to the training area. "The list of Madara's staff is still incomplete."

Sasuke grabbed a chair near the control keys. "Considering the test subject does exist, could he be the reason of this new breed?"

Twenty seconds before Itachi's training began, he looked over his shoulder. "Take all the chances to find out your hypotheses."

Sasuke sat quietly on his chair – watching his older brother training – while burning the advice into his memory.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **I can't believe I wrote chapter this long. So many inputs, no? I hope you enjoy reading! And thanks for the reviews from the first chapter! You guys made my day :D


	3. Bitter Sense of Skepticism

**Inverted Cross: The Case of Uchiha**

_**Author**__: Ayane Selznick  
__**Beta**__: Psychotic Female of Many Names_

-----+-----

**III. Bitter Sense of Skepticism**

-----+-----

Inside a bar where music of jazz and clanks of bottles were everywhere, two male friends watched one fuming red haired woman walked across the room. The one with white short hair looked amused as their comrade sat fumingly on a vacant seat around their table.

"You're the BOMB, Karin." He started with a smirk.

The red haired woman - who was called Karin - glared menacingly to the one who spoke. "Don't get on my bad side tonight, asshole."

Nonetheless, the white haired guy only resumed teasing without a care for his target. "What? Infuriated after getting exploded up in your ass? Hahaha! That's why the chi—"

Next thing he knew, he was sent across the room.

Karin was hovering at the table with her right arm extended still. "That's not the only thing you'll get from me once you talk shit again, bonehead."

The one with slightly huge built, with an instinctive orange spiky hair silently took a sip from his drink. "What do you suppose we should do?" He eyed Karin from the corner of his eyes.

Inevitably sighing, Karin allowed herself to sit. "They knew I survived. Perhaps second round wouldn't be a surprise." Despite her tough statement, her heart was tingling with destructive sensation – an evil idea polishing for her next move.

He, who was sent away, thanks to Karin's fist, returned and sat casually on his seat. "For a woman who likes challenges, you certainly are obstinate." Karin ignored him. "Besides, are you really so eager to be exploded again?"

Paying no heed to the sarcastic comrade, Karin continued sipping her alcoholic drink. She has settled her next plan and none from her so-called comrades would be able to stop her. But then again, this urgent meeting only called for reinforcement. Her chief suggested she used them to immediately eradicate those pests. However, her constant stubbornness concerning such matter only impeded the immediate mission. Her pride was thrown away to a trash once and she swore that she would return the favor by eliminating every one in Cross.

"You are right, Suigetsu." Her sudden agreement made her two companions gawked at her. "I am an obstinate person. I won't allow any unfinished business put on hold forever."

The one called Suigetsu could only mutter in low voice, to avoid her fist on his face. "Yeah, right, have your face get exploded again. We don't mind anyway."

-----+-----

Deidara, a Senior Elite, haphazardly walked inside his partner's room. Everybody knew that he likes toys a lot but the danger he brings with his supposed to be harmless craze was all because of his other obsession – fusing them with bombs. He gazed all the toys standing still at Sasori's room with a goal of stealing each one of them.

"Here to lay your filthy hands again, Deidara?"

He who intruded Sasori's territory was lucky that he was facing the stack of toys. Otherwise, he would be entirely ashamed of his shocked expression that he wore. Sasori was sending sharp glares on his way and Deidara could feel the chill running down his spine, though even with that feeling, he easily masked his initial reaction.

"Do you really think I'd do that to my partner? Hmm?"

Sasori kept his cold glare. "I do."

Deidara almost fell with his face first on the floor. Was he really that obvious? With a long sigh, Deidara raised his hands – showing that he was caught in the act and therefore surrendering.

"Fine. You're right." He pouted. "I only wanted to re-invent your toys, you know. It wouldn't hurt."

Sasori crossed his hands together then placed both of his elbows on his table. He disliked Deidara's 're-invent' term. "Why don't you make your own exploding toys so I wouldn't be annoyed this much?"

Deidara could only shake his head. He wouldn't do such a thing especially since he had no factory to command. He was not as rich as Sasori and besides, exploding toys would only go down the drain. Only a few would be able to buy his creations, or more like, those who were underground groups, could only buy his goods – just like Sasori. Sasori, on the other hand, created 'killer toys' – as Deidara named it, in hopes of helping innocent people against vampires. However, because of the dangerous tools hidden in a toy it would also be quite possible that the buyer would turn as a murderer once used against his kind, which led Sasori to sell his creations only to those people whom he trusted most.

Once Deidara got comfortable on a sofa near Sasori's table, Sasori took one of his new creations to scrutinize the result. Deidara noticed the action from the corner of his eyes.

"Why aren't you selling your stuff anyway? You'll get bigger cash when those are sold." Sasori only continued inspecting the toy in his hands, but Deidara didn't stop. "Well, of course, the drawback would be the dreaded rise of murderers."

Sasori sent him a glare again before he continued his task. "That's what I dislike about you. I find it senseless for you keep talking about things you already know."

Deidara chuckled. "Well, I'm quite curious about this client of yours who consistently purchases your new models. Hmm."

Sasori was done inspecting the toy. "Anyone can use my toy to fend off vampires."

Deidara's face fell. "That's not the answer I wanted to hear."

-----+-----

Sakura was taking a bath in their tub where lots of rose petals floated on the surface of the water. It was like this moment where she was able to indulge herself in a simple yet relaxing method. Nonetheless, her mind worked its way until she recalled the person called Karin and her evidences which might lead to something deeper. It was rather regrettable that she and Sasuke could not obtain the evidence she left after the explosion. Her cellphone and its numerous contact people were substantial to gain more information.

She gazed upon her reflection on the surface of the water – trying to find ways to help the love of her life find an end to their never-ending search for the truth. If they could not get the names in Karin's phone then she should find an alternative way to it.

"Don't wrinkle your face, Sakura."

The instant the voice rang in her ears, she turned her head to the side to see who it was.

"Sasuke." The way she called his name was struggling between utter shock and utter relief.

He kissed the spot between her shoulder-blades as she sank, finally relaxed, in their herbal-induced bathtub. She sighed when his warm lips touched her skin.

"Do you want to join me? I put herbal ingredients to relax my body." She inquired lovingly as she pulled his arms around her neck and allowed his hand to settle on her breast.

Sakura found it strange when he didn't answer her right away. She tried to look at his face but Sasuke slowly nuzzled at the side of her neck. She closed her eyes and felt his long, warm breathing when he exhaled. She noticed that kind of breathing, too – there was something wrong with him today.

"Sakura." He finally spoke.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to ask a favor."

She caressed his arms. "What is it?"

He stopped nuzzling at her neck. A far-away look reflected on his eyes. "Tomorrow. Please don't participate in any missions."

She froze. Why did he suddenly ask something like that? True, he sometimes asked her to not participate in any mission when he thought it was dangerous, but it was when they were just members of Cross. They were Elites now, junior at the very least, and she was certain that she cannot be a burden to anyone else. What could his reason be?

"Is the risk too high? I'm willing to fight alongside with you and you know that," she defended.

She felt him shake his head slowly. "This one's different."

Sakura pulled away his arms to turn to him. She wanted to see the reflection in his eyes to find out why he asking her to stay out of tomorrow's mission.

"And why is it any different? We kill vampires then search for leads." She tried to reason.

In all her surprise, Sasuke steeled his eyes to stare back at her. "Please. Trust me."

It would be unreasonable for her to suddenly jump to conclusions or even quiver until she felt like crying just so he could tell her the reason. They had known each other for so long. They even found out each other's deepest secrets. And through all sorts of troubles they faced they knew who to trust.

Besides, she was glad that Sasuke didn't make up any more lies to redirect her thoughts.

"Why?"

She searched in his eyes. And she was surprised to find out that his eyes bore a distinct determination.

"Just trust me."

He kissed her lips before he left.

_What's wrong with you…Sasuke…?_

-----+-----

Sai was gazing lazily at the midnight sky. He was wearing three layers of clothing due to the cold climate emitting in the middle of the autumn season. Chilly breezes sent coldness to his skin as he stood atop Cross' building with another person standing a respective distance from him.

"I hope you won't say anything like: 'I see myself in you and thought you'd understand,' because I really don't care anything about you."

Sasuke, who had donned the same layers of clothing, only ignored Sai's sarcastic introduction. "I only needed someone to help me in this mission, thought I could use your talent."

Sai smirked. "It amazes me how you risked so much to the point of limiting the number of people to this lone digit. If you're planning suicide, I won't help you."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "You're scared. I guess I was wrong choosing you."

"Don't make me abandon this mission just because you're challenging me to a verbal fight."

Sasuke smirked. "Good. The reason why I chose you is because most of the Elites are busy researching for the names of the people in Karin's phone and to upgrade chemicals to mix with our weapons." His hands were fisting in each of his pockets. "All we have to do in this mission is to gain more information."

"Sounds like you're competing with your brother."

Sasuke sent him a cold glare. "This isn't a game to every one of us. The sooner we acquire information, the faster we kill the head."

Sai only shrugged. "Well that's a good deal."

The young Uchiha smirked knowingly. "Consider this as a reward for pestering my girlfriend."

Sai responded with a steel glare.

-----+-----

She was totally bothered by Sasuke's words.

Not only did he sound strange but he also looked troubled. She felt there was a serious matter hiding beneath his words but until now, she could not find any clue. She needed him to tell her what it was. She wanted to know why he asked her to do such thing. She would be extremely worried if something happened to him. What would be his next mission and the probable danger he would get himself into? Who would be participating? She had to know.

_I don't want to believe that he thinks of me as the weakest member because I have proven to him over and again that I'm capable of working in this task. He knew what I felt back then when I fought against my own flesh and blood. He knew what I got from that encounter and used it against Orochimaru. So…_

She narrowed her eyes.

_Why is he doing this?_

Sakura walked silently at the corridor in search for the Director's office. Once she neared the door, she heard him conversing over the phone.

"It won't be too long to see you again, you know." She heard the Director said. "What? Oh come on, Tsunade, it's not like you to drown yourself in work."

_Tsunade? As in the Minister Tsunade?_

She stopped in front of the door and knocked on the surface consecutively. "Jiraiya-san?"

On the other end of the door, Jiraiya excused himself to Tsunade and even promised to steal another time to talk to her privately. When Jiraiya put the phone down, Sakura had entered the room with a very stern expression. He knew what she came for.

"What can I do for you Sakura-chan?" he asked with a glistening smile which he thought might change her mood.

"Director, please give me the list of people you have sent for tonight's mission."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. _Straightforward as always. _He moved to lean his back on his chair. "Why do you want to know?"

Sakura remained as she was, still begging silently for her director to give what she wanted.

_(Flashback)_

_Sasuke was already sported on his mission gear when he made a last minute trip at Jiraiya's office._

"_How may I be of service to you, young man?" Jiraiya asked in his usual carefree tone._

"_Don't tell anything to Sakura."_

_Ultimately, Jiraiya had stopped teasing. "And when you mean 'anything'?"_

_He was already at the other side of the door when he said, "Everything."_

_(End of Flashback)_

"I want a full detail regarding tonight's mission, Director."

Jiraiya could only send a knowing look at her. "Why do you want to know so badly?" She lowered her head. "You can't possibly guard Sasuke all your life."

She shook her head. "It's not that." She retained in her position.

"Then what is?"

They let silence remain for a couple of seconds before Sakura found the courage to speak for her part.

"He'll do everything to get what he wants…" She raised her head to stare equally into the Director's eyes. "No matter how perilous the situation could be."

-----+-----

His eyes were looking straight ahead as he walked in the narrow path alleyway towards their meeting place. He normally quickened his pace, but tonight, he looked as though he was taking everything too easily. He knew who would be waiting at the end of his path and God knows what would happen if everything went wrong. He hoped that his so-called comrade would not do anything drastic to the point of stupidity. Just choosing him made everything risky, but, he knew that that kind of guy would never turn away from his words.

He took off any visible communication devices from him to get the faith of the people he was about to meet. All he had to do is to wait for the right time or everything would be pointless.

_That bitch called me the previous day for this meeting. From the beginning, I knew what she wanted and this would be the only way to find out everything she knows._

His sharp eyes noticed the moving shadows ahead.

_She even took a number of bodyguards to accompany her. _He smirked. _At least I know that she's not underestimating me._

After several steps, Sasuke found himself at the end of the alleyway where a huge vacant lot filled with more than thirty evolved vampires circling around him and their so-called head.

"I'm very glad to have finally seen you again." The red haired woman smiled at him.

"I normally don't allow myself doing favor to a vampire." Sasuke spoke in his usual tone.

The red haired woman, whom he remembered as Karin, slowly walked towards him.

"So… does that mean I'm the very first vampire you actually did a favor?" She giggled. "I'm flattered."

_Don't flatter yourself…_ Sasuke thought. He stilled himself from observing Karin's men while trying to find a way to get the information he needed.

"So…" Karin started walking towards his side. "You didn't bring that bitch with you…" She giggled as she moved behind him.

Sasuke didn't even budge in his position, but his blood boiled when Karin insulted his girlfriend.

"Don't compare my girlfriend to you."

Karin raised her eyebrow at him. She has circled around him once and after Sasuke's cold retort, she has ceased walking around.

"I see, you have a soft spot for your 'cute' girlfriend." She smirked. "I wouldn't want to agitate you so I'll be good in choosing names for your girlfriend."

She raised her hand and signaled her bodyguards to hold Sasuke. Sasuke noticed that the three who held him down were different kind from the former vampires they had encountered.

_This strength… seems like these bunch took another upgrade…_

Now that Sasuke were held by three vampires, she felt that she had the upper hand. She raised her hand to feel Sasuke's cheek.

"What a lovely handsome face…" She whispered much to Sasuke irritation. "I've completely forgotten to ask for your name. What's my darling's name?"

Sasuke tried to calm himself because he knew that once Karin persisted with her flirting and his patience ran low then everything will eventually fail. So to make things go as they planned, he had to play along.

"…Sasuke."

Karin smiled at him, pleased that she had somehow tamed one of the most hostile members of Cross. "So Sasuke darling, do you know exactly why you're here?"

Sasuke just gave her a sharp look.

"Tonight, I would show you the world we dedicated ourselves to."

"Been there," Sasuke argued.

"Oh really?" Karin looked surprised. "Have you really died once then returned to life?"

Sasuke thought that Karin spoke of vampires' den and all, he never knew that she was talking about—

"Have you really turned yourself into vampire?"

-----+-----

Sakura hit the main road in search for her boyfriend.

After begging their director to tell her the full details of Sasuke's mission, she instantly left the office and rode on her motorbike. God knows what kind of anxiety he had set her into. She turned sharply to the left, almost skidding when a car honked at her. Her mind still focused on how she could get in contact with Sasuke.

_To be a lure means sacrificing any visible communication device…_

She adjusted her transmission device by synchronizing digits to the person she wanted to talk to.

-----+-----

Hiding within the shadows, Sai watched his target sharply. He had finished preparations minutes ago and was already on his position – watching the scene unfold. He had equipped himself with armor in which vampires like Karin would not be able to hear his heartbeat nor smell his blood. However, he still had to hide a good distance away, so he equipped himself with a communication device underneath his suit. It was the same communication device in which Sasuke chose to use for this mission.

He checked the monitor once again, watching every trace of Karin's vampires. If another bunch came in, they would be in much bigger danger.

Sai was about to resume to his guard when the receiver glowed.

"Who—?" He whispered.

"Where's Sasuke?"

Sai almost choke out in surprise. Didn't Sasuke tell Jiraiya to not spill a thing?

"I didn't receive any call for reinforcement, Sakura."

Sai could vividly imagine Sakura's glare after he spoke.

"Sai, where's Sasuke?"

The person inquired resumed watching his prey. "He's currently executing a part of our plans and it's best not to call him out of the blue."

It was as though Sakura ignored him. "What is he doing? Where are you located?"

"Seriously, you really shouldn't be coming here."

He heard the abrupt loudness coming from Sakura's motorbike.

"Just tell me where he is!"

Sai was about to retort when he suddenly heard Karin laughing.

_What happened?_

_To be Continued…_

**Author's Note: Tsunade's **name first appeared in **Chapter VII **of **Inverted Cross**.

I'm so sorry for the LONG absence! I was really for cosplaying (sweatdrops) but this week and the next, I plan to return to fanfiction. So I hope I won't get any writer's block.


End file.
